The ubiquity of information networks, such as the Internet, has enabled access to large volumes of information and the ever-decreasing cost of digital information storage has perpetuated the substantially permanent archiving of existing information, resulting in ever growing databases of information and data. The size and number of databases of information continue to grow at exponential rates as more information is continually added and new databases are generated.
Advancements in mobile device technology have developed mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and portable digital assistants (PDAs), that have increased capabilities and provide a user with greater access and control of information. Users of such devices may be able to access networks that provide access to the massive amounts of data and information that are stored in network accessible databases. Accessing and sorting through the available data may be cumbersome, particularly on smaller, more portable devices. The portability of such devices may be enhanced by reducing their size, and hence, their display size, which may inhibit or hinder a user's ability to efficiently sort through large amounts of data in search of a particular item of interest.